Miss Black
by CheekyJack
Summary: What if Clara Black(reader)a not so normal girl,entres the Kuroshitsuji world and beacause of her Sebastian and Undertaker go crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my very first fanfiction ever posted...I am deeply sorry for incorrect spellings or wrong grammatic beacause English is not my native or motherly language.I hope you will like it;)

Your PV

It was just a sucky day in my sucky life. I was just heading home after school.,,finally!the exams are over!"I cheered to myself and entered my tiny apartment.,,I'm home!"I said and went directly in my thought no one was at home.,,sheesh"I sight.,,this sucks"I revealed my tail and feline ears cause it was quite exhausting to keep these ,strange' body parts of mine that was my secret.I am a neko-demon.i walked over to my computer on the desk.,,Anime time!"I sing-sang to myself and pushed the power button of the computer.,,so let's start with my favourite..."I mumbled and scrolled the mouse over the desktop to my Black Butler folder,where I kept all the episodes ever it's probably the 50th I watch this anime and start fangirling as I clicked on the first episode and the opening ,the screen went all white and a black rose appeared in the middle of the screen.,,what in the devil..?"I mumbled and clicked on the rose on the screen and everything went black.

When I woke up,I was laying on smooth and warm grass. I set up and rubbed my head.*good*i thought*the cat ears are hidden*.suddenly I felt weak again and the last thing I saw were a pair of crimpson eyes staring in mine before everything went black again. ,,who's that?"I heard a muffled voice ask.,,I don't know,perhaps you all should leave,I'll take care of this on my own!"I hear another voice saying.,,yes,sir Sebastian!"three other voices said at the same time.*wait!did I just hear the name sebastian?no way in hell!*i thought and I opened my eyes.i was staring right in a face of a man.a gorgeous man,a GODLY man!,,oh!i see yor awake,miss"he said and my vision cleared.,,where am I?"I asked rubbing my eyes.,,you are at the Phantomhive Estate,miss"the man said and I looked at him surprised.,,wait!did you just say Phantomhive?"I asked and he smiled.,,yes,mi-"I cut him off,,no way! Why didn't I see earlier!you are Sebastian Michaelis!"I said in excitement and stood looked surprised that I mentioned his name.,,my master wishes you in his study to discuss things,miss"he just said and mentioned to the door that I should follow him.

I walked after him and admired the mansion on our way to Ciels Study.*no way!this is the real deal,I am in Kuroshitsuji!*i fangirled in my saw the exited look on my face and wondered what was wrong with arrived at Ciels study and Sebastian knocked at the door.,,she's here with me,master"he said knocking at the door and then opening was sitting at his desk sipping from his tea as he turned his gaze towards me.,,who are you and why were you lying unconcious on the Phantomhive grounds?"he asked with a serious voice and I ran to him,,Holy mother of devils!you are the real Ciel Phantomhive!"I yelled and hugged him,Sebastian chuckled at the choose of words.,,hey!what are you doing?"He exclaimed and I let go of him.

,,I am sorry,it is just so awesome to see you in person!"I said and stepped and Sebastian were exchanging a ,she is mad'look.,,so,I'll ask you again,who are you and why are you here?"he asked.,,well,you kind of complicated,I don't know either why I am here...and my name is Clara Black"I said shy.,,what do you mean,you didn't know either?"Ciel asked in disbelieve.,,what were you doing before you came here?"he asked.,,I was sitting In Front of my computer watching anime then everything went black and then I woke here up,that's all I know!"I said and scratched my gave me puzzled looks.,,whats a computer and Anime?"they Both asked at the sale time.i face palmed.i completely forgot that I am in the Victorian era.,,it's a box like thing,where you can surf on the internet and watch movies."I explained and they asked,,whats the internet?"I face palmed again.,,no way!then this is really the real deal!"I said.,,what are you talking about?explain yourself!"Ciel said with anger.i looked at him surprised,but fangirled to myself that I could see the real Ciel angry.

,,well,I am in the 18th century right?yes,I am from the future and I know everything about you and your contract with Sebastian"I said and glanced at Sebastian,his eyed shimmered cripson for a moment but went quickly back to was scary.,,what do you mean with future and that you know everything about us?"Ciel asked angry and shocked of the news.,,in my time,you are in a Anime called Kuroshitsuji that you watch on the TV"I made a pause,seeing theire questioning looks I continued,,a anime are many pictures moving very fast on the tv,that is a box with a screen,and these pictures moving very fast make a animated movie"I still gave disbelieveing looks.,,wait!i can prove that I am from the future!"I said and searched my pockets for my phone.,,here look!"I said and showed Ciel the IPhone.,,that is my phone"I said and showed him some pictures of Kuroshitsuji.,,but that's me and Sebastian!"he exclaimed.,,do you believe me now? I'm telling you that I am not lying!"I said convincing and pocketing my phone.,,ok,I'll believe you,but from wich year are you exactly?"he asked.,,to be precisely it was the 15.02.2014"I said.,,well that's far in the future,indeed"he mumbled,,Sebastian,give her some proper clothes and then prepare dinner,so to be honest,you have quite the information and I don't want to let you go,you are dismissed!"he said and Sebastian shoved me out of the study back to the room I woke.

,,here we are,miss"Sebastian said and we entered the walked over to the closet and took a black Victorian dress with the corset and the high healed shoes out and walked over to me.,,,wait!am I going to wear that?"I asked and mentioned to the gave me his shit-eating sadistic grin.,,yes,what kind of a lady would not wear a corset?miss"he asked and moved closer to me.*hes scary like that,but kyaaaa he's so sexy!*i thought.,,now if you please would get yor clothes off,miss"he said grinning.,,uh,fine!but you have to turn around"I sighted,he already had put a thin black cloth around his eyes and grinned at me.i turned around and started to in my 16 years I had to strip in front of a man,that could see through that cloth,I am sure no,I knew he could see trough.i took my shirt off and then my tight jeans I was wearing that ,here I am standing in underwear I front of my demon crush how many times have I dreamt of this moment to be real?i turned around to face him.

,,you can see through that can you?"I asked.,,yes,indeed I can,miss"he said and I grinned,,let me help you,miss"he said.,,no way in hell!not my bra!"I yelled and covered myself up.,,well then,let's start with the corset,miss"he said,took me by my waist and tuned me around against the put the corset around me and started to pull the strings attached to it and it beacame really uncomfortable.i started to breathe hard.,,ah!...it's too tight!"I gasped and scratched the wall with my a cat demon I made deep scratches in the wall.,,hold your breath it's going to be tighter,miss"he said and he pulled harder.,,seba...Sebastian!"I gasped and he smiled sadistically.,,I hate you for this!"I said and we finished with the corset and he put the dress on me,the shoes and did my long dark brown I sat I front of the mirror I saw that Sebastian did quite a good job of making me look like a lady.i glared angry up to him with my big brown eyes.,,you look stunning,miss"he said and I blushed.,,th-thank you,Sebastian"I walked down to the dinning room where I sat down on the big table across from food Sebastian served us was exceptional delicious,as expected from the time eating I remained by my table manners and didn't make a fool out of me.i am quite proud of myself.

Sooooo...this was the first chapter! I hope you liked it and if not I am sorry :) The next chapter will be posted in a few days...or maybe even tomorrow. Bye for now ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is the second chapter...sorry for the late update guys :( and I'm also very sorry that this chapter is so short**

,,Sebastian,prepare a bath for Clara"Ciel said as I already head to my room.,,I am here to prepare your bath,miss"Sebastian said and entered my room.

,,yes?ok then"I mumbled and we walked in the let the water in the bathtub and put some soap and perfume he walked to me.,,uhm,you can leave now,I can handle this on my own"I said.,,I am deeply sorry,but I am following my masters orders,miss"he said grinning his shit eating smile and motioned closer.i stepped back and felt the wall behind me.

,,no,I can do this on my own!"I said but Sebastian turned me around and opened my dress in no time before I could get what happened.i sat on the ground and Sebastian kneeled down and took my shoes In lightning speed he took the whole dress of off me and I squealed.,,kyaa!"I tried to cover my body up,as I was just sitting in underwear on the ground.,,hmm"he grinned,sat down and suddenly took me in his lap.,,wha?!what are you doing?"I asked and he opened my I could even say something he pulled the first string down and then the second.

*shitshitshitshishitshitshit!hes going to see my boobs*i thought and hugged him,pressing my chest against his and he chuckled taking the rest off.*this bastard!*i thought and began to growl deep within my stopped by the underwear and looked down at me crimpson eyes flashing demonic.,,what are you?"he asked holding me tight.

I glared up to to realize what I've done.*shit,I began to growl without noticing*it I thought.,,well,Mister Michaelis,I am a demon"I said and released myself from his course covering my chest with my arm.i let my feline body parts appear and Sebastian blushed.,,but just a neko-demon"I said and my ears moved slightly in embarrassment.,,I see,that's why I sensed something unusual about you,miss"he said and took his gloves off. it was obvious that he wanted to touch my ears and tail but I hid them again.

,,turn around,so I can strip"I said with the most serious tone in my voice and my eyes glowing watched me surprised but then smiled evil,,of course,miss"he aid and turned around.i waited few seconds to be sure he doesn't peek and quickly took my panties off and stepped in the water.

*good that there are the bubbles,so he can't see anything*i thought but cautiously let my chest turned around right when he heard the water took a cup of water and wet my hair,then he started to wash my hair with scratched slightly with his finger nails the scalp of my head and I unconsciously started to purr. He looked surprised at first but scratched then behind my made me relax even more and I reached out for his hands to scratch me more and even let out a little ,,miau".

when I realized that I opened my eyes to meet his smirking face only to make me jump back in surprise.,,someone is quite enjoying this,aren't we,miss?"he stated smirking.,,q-quit joking around,mister Michaelis!"I said and blushed. He chuckled and reached for my neck and rubbed it I started to purr uncontrollably.I felt so weak against his touch that I couldn't resist.*what am I doing?stop it Clara!hes just a perverted bastard*i thought and moved away from his touch.

,,stop it mister Michaelis!"I yelled and slapped his hand away. He looked at me surprised but eventually smiled coyly.,,my apologies,miss black"he said and bowed.,,and now get out!"I yelled and pointed to the door.,,as you wish,miss Black"he said and closed the door with a quiet click.i sat in the bathtub and finished washing myself.,,goddammit!hes so annoying!"I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasai!*bows* Waahhh soo sorry for not updating *cries* I was so busy these past few months and I had to study for my exams...I already have the story on my phone written,thats how I posted it until now and thats why I had those mistakes because when you post with the phone you have to do the copy and paste thingy and in my case the words didnt paste all and i didnt see it until a few weeks ago *falls on the ground for beeing stupid***

Chapter 3

I realized that little by little as I stayed at the Phantomhive manor, my hatred for Sebastian grew. Yes you read right, HATRED. Even I didn't imagine that someone could hate the sexy butler.

As Ciel investigated for the Jack the Ripper case, we had to go and visit Undertaker for information. But of course I,had to beg for Ciels allowence to come with him. Obviously he said no, but I begged him over and over again that he gave up trying to change my mind.

,,Here we are,Master'' Sebastian said as we stood in front of the Undertakers shop. ,,YAY! This is so cool!'' I said and jumped up and down from joy. But then it hit me. *self controll honey! You don't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of the Undertaker*I thought. We entetred the shop only to be greeted by the Undertaker's famous giggling. ,,Heheheee! Little Earl came to visit!'' he said and appeared out of nowhere. ,,Oh, and I see you brought a young pretty Lady with you eh? How unusual of the little Earl'' Undertaker said and looked at me curious. That's it! I couldn't take it anymore! I walked up to him: ,,Hello! I'm Clara Black, a big fan of yours!'' I said and shook his cold hand.

,,Can I kiss you?'' I asked out of the blue. Undertaker looked at me surprised. I didn't even wait for his answer and just kissed him. He was startled at first but then kissed back. And goddamnit was he good! Ciel and Sebastian stared at me shocked and surprised. But for some reason, Sebastian had a dangerous and angry glint in his eyes that made me shiver.

,,Ehehee! Little kitten is being affectionate!'' the Undertaker giggled and put an arm around my waist. I could tell that under his bangs there was a faint blush on his cheeks. Ciel gulped but the said nonchalantly:,,Ignoring what just happened, give me the necessary information I require!''

,,well little Earl, this time you dont have to pay me so I'll just give you the information!'' the Undertaker said, dragged me to one of the near tumbstones and sat me on his lap. ,, So the prostitutes that were killed had one thing in common and that was missing and that is the womb!'' he said and then continued ,,But, if it had been me, I just would have cut the neck open!'' he said and made a cutting gesture whis finger nail on my neck makeing me shiver. ,,So the womb huh?!'' Ciel mumbled. ,,Why yes indeed eheheh!'' Undertaker said cheery and patted my ears that appeared without me noticing. I didn't slap his hand away, instead I started to purr and rubbing my body against his. ,,Teehee! Little kitten is enjoying herself eh?'' Undertaker giggled. ,,Well then Undertaker,sorry for intruding!'' Ciel said and Sebastian gave him his cloak.

,,Do we have to leave already?''I asked and pouted. Ciel rolled his eyes. ,,Yes Clara, we still have to investigate the case'' he said annoyed. I turned to Undertaker and looked up to him. ,,I hope we'll see each other again!'' I said and pecked him on the lips. I parted his bangs away from his face to look directly at him. He was blushing. But holy moly was he handsome with his green eyes and that face of his! ,,Soon! ehehee!'' he said and I walked with Ciel and Sebastian back to the carriage.

As we head back to the mansion it was quite a moody athmosphere. Not to mention that Sebastian erupted a scary aura.

_**TIME SKIP**_

,,Why do I have to wear a dress?'' Ciel asked angry. ,,I've always wanted a niece and you are the cutest thing in the world!'' CIel's aunt, Madame Red, said and hugged him as we head for Viscount Druitts party for an investigation on the Jack the Ripper case.

,,So don't forget to act like I wrote it in the scribt! Ciel is my niece, Clara is his big sister, Sebastian is Ciel's personal teacher and Clara's fiance, Grell is still my butler and Lau is Lau'' she said and we stepped out of the carriage. ,,Whaa?! Why do I have to be Sebastian's fiance?'' I asked. ,,Well dear,it is a suitable roll for you after all!'' she said and grabbed my chest from behind ,, And whith these you'll catch the Viscounts attention!''she said earning from me a yelp and a flushed face. Ciel also blushed seeing this,, Stop fooling around and lets g already!'' he said and we entered the Viscounts mansion.

Many nobels were at the party dancing and enjoying themselfs. For this grand party I was givenn by Madame Red a beautiful black dress with many ribbons and it showed quite a big area of my cleavage. With my done i light curls, red lipstick and smokey eye shadow she made me look like a real lady. As I walked though the crowd of nobels I quite caught the mans attention. ,,Would you like to dance Miss?'' thy asked but I declined every single one of them with the same answer and a sweet smile. ,,I'm deeply sorry, but I am currently searching for someone''

I searched for Sebastian in hope he could help me. I noticed that since the visit to Undertakers he avoided me almost completely.

,,What is such a beautiful Lady doingby herself on a party like this, my little raven?'' suddenly the Viscount appeared beside me. I turned around and curtsied. ,,Good evening, Viscount. Uhm...actually I came with Miss Annie'' I said and smiled,still trying to recover from the little shock he gave me. ,,Oh, with Madame Red!'' he said surprised. ,,Yes, she's my aunt''I said. ,,Well then, why aren't you enjoying yourself, my little raven?'' he asked and his gaze went to my chest, where he kept stareing. ,,Well...I'm actually really bored of all the dancing and eating food'' I said with a pout and stepped closer to the Viscount.

,, Oh I see,little you want something more..._pleasurable_?'' he asked putting his arm around my slender waist pulling me even closer to him. ,,Yes!'' I said entusiastically (obviously fake) and then he whispered: ,,But you won't tell Madame Red,little raven?'' he asked and his hand went down to my butt.*OMG I hope this old fart dies and burns in hell for eternity!* i thought angry of all the touching he did.

,,No, of course I won't tell her!'' I said and smiled my most convincing fake smile. ,,Well then little raven, follow me!'' he said and we walked to the other side of the ball room hall. There, behind a curtain, was a door that we entere. I knew from the Anime/Manga that the room would have chloroform in the air, so I took a deep breath before entering.

When we entered the dark room,only illuminated by a reddish-pink light, the Viscount slammed me against a wall and kissed me passionate (too passioante for my liking) and forced my legs around his torso. He licked my bottom lip over and over again, begging for entrance, but I wouln't let him. Then he grabbed my butt (ass if you will) and I yelped, causeing my mouth to slightly open. The Viscount took this as an advantage and slid his tounge in my mouth. *shit! now I'm having my first kiss with this old fucker, not to mention a _french_ kiss* I thought desperate. ,,nng..''I tried to push him away but I couldn't. It was like I was paralised.

As he parted for air, the Viscount moved down and began placeing kisses on my jaw and neck, causing me to tremble. As he began to slightly suck on my neck, I began to groan. ,,Viscount...s-stop...'' I tried to say but he didn't stop. He just moved lower and traced kisses down to my chest. ,,You sure have a beautiful body,little raven!'' he said and groped my chest.

I gasped and took an unnecesarly big breath of air. My vision became blurry and my body felt heavy. Soon everything around me was swallowed by darkness.

**sooo this was the 3rd chapter guys! let me know in the comment/review section if you liked this chapter or if you want me to change anything :)) i hope i will soon update more**


End file.
